


Possessive by Nature

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [90]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark gets alittlejealous and possessive of Wilford due to his husbands carefree behavior.





	Possessive by Nature

Dark huffed, arms crossed and rubbing his wedding band with his thumb as he watched Wil greet his latest interviewee, shaking his hand and flashing the brightest smile he had. Dark rolled his eyes, wrapping his aura around himself and shrinking further into the shadows of the corner of Wil’s studio he’d folded himself into, as Wil shifted his grip on his interviewee’s hand, something _else_ glittering in his eyes as he led him backstage.

Dark liked to visit Wil’s set every now and then, if only in the hopes of keeping him from murdering his interviewee in his mad delusions. But Dark wasn’t blind. He was _well_ -aware of how Wil got the people on his show to ‘behave’, how he got them to be so shockingly open. Dark himself had found himself pinned to the bed in Wil’s dressing room on more than one occasion.

Typically, Dark didn’t care. At least, he pretended not to. Wil used sex as a tactic, he had no emotional attachment to them, and usually he ended up murdering them anyway. As long as he came home to Dark in the end, as long as Wil still loved him, Dark ignored the fact that his husband was a serial adulterer, for the most part.

But that didn’t stop him from being _insanely_ jealous.

Dark was possessive by nature. Whether from whatever twisted maternal instinct his red soul still possessed or the proprietorial, selfish nature that comes with being demon or some horrid combination of both, Dark was _incredibly_ possessive. So seeing Wil just merely holding hands with someone else, merely _looking_ at someone else in that way that wasn’t himself…it sparked something inside him that had his aura writhing and his twin souls screaming.

Dark summoned his cane, gripping it so tightly he had a minor fear it’d break in order to resist the urge to grab the nearest crew member and do the same to their neck. He just leaned farther into the shadows, invisible to all unless they were actively looking for him. When Wil at last came back on stage, practically glowing and bouncing all around with his sickeningly psychotic, child-like energy, and his interviewee trailing behind him with a glazed, clouded look in his eyes and a blissful little smile on his face, Dark couldn’t stop the small growl that escaped him, attracting the attention of some nearby crew members, bewildered by the essentially – to them – disembodied noise.

Dark watched with a burning gaze, eyes having long-since shifted colors, as the interview went on. Wil had an excellent poker face, betraying none of his earlier activities while the interviewee stuttered and could barely hold together a cohesive sentence. But Wil’s ‘tactic’ was effective; every question he asked was answered with brutal honesty that would probably start quite a few riots when it aired, the interviewee’s filter ripped to shreds.

Despite the jealously making his literal rotten blood _boil_ , Dark couldn’t help but give a tiny smile as the interview concluded and Wil’s eyes scanned his crew manning the behind the scenes, visibly lighting up and bouncing in his seat a little when he spotted Dark in the corner. The shadows still whipped around him like a nest of writhing snakes, but with Wil looking at him like that…well, it was impossible for him to not utterly _melt_.

Wil came bounding off the stage, disappearing in the blink of an eye and reappearing right in front of Dark and launching himself at him. “Dark!” He wrapped his legs around Dark’s waist, pinning him to the corner as he tackled him in a hug. “You’re here!”

Dark chuckled, dismissing his cane in order to support Wil better. He tilted his head, smiling a little and his eyes still their respective colors. “Do you always look for me after every show?”

Wil blushed pink, face suddenly matching his mustache and hair. “Maybe…”

Dark’s blue soul thrummed in something akin to guilt. “Aw, Wil, if I’d have known that I’d have come to more of them.”

Wil pouted. “But you’re busy! Do you honestly trust the others alone long enough to come to my shows every day?”

Dark shrugged. “Okay that’s fair. Speaking of which…you’re done for today, correct? You ready to go home?” Wil nodded, and Dark tore open the Void, stepping through and reappearing in his room.

Wil opened his mouth to say something, but then Dark was slamming him against the wall and crashing their lips together, one hand fisting tightly in Wil’s hair while the other continued to support him. He yanked Wil’s head back, pressing against him harder and swallowing down his high-pitched, surprised noise.

Wil gasped when Dark pulled away, shifting to attack his throat instead, completely bared. “What – _mm!_ – wh-what brings this on?”

Dark growled low in his chest, nipping just below Wil’s jawline. “You’re _mine_ ,” he hissed, accentuating his words with another sharp nip, making Wil squeak. His aura curled around them both, wisping around them and caressing Wil gently, a harsh juxtaposition to purple marks he was leaving scattered around Wil’s throat. “ _Mine_.”

Wil let out a breathless laugh, the sound quickly transforming into a small moan as Dark continued kiss and nip at his throat, pulling at his hair. His hands came up to brace against Dark’s shoulders as his body began to tremble. “Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?” He arched against Dark, a noise he should probably be embarrassed about escaping him as Dark’s aura began to unbutton his shirt, pulling at his white undershirt as Dark began to travel along his collar bone.

Dark hissed, his grip on Wil tightening, and he spun away from the wall, slamming Wil down on the bed instead. He locked their lips together once more, Wil’s legs still wrapped around his waist, as he undid his tie, tossing it aside and pinning Wil’s wrists to the bed. He ran one of his fingers over Wil’s wedding band before interlacing their fingers. “ _Mine_ ,” he mumbled, lips still pressed to Wil’s. His mind was clouding, leaving him with nothing but this instinctual, primal _urge_. “Mine mine mine _mine_.”

Wil sighed, squeezing Dark’s hand as he arched against him. He whispered back, melting beneath his husband. “ _Yours_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well holy Hell. I've only got four sexual stories in my series, three of them are posted, and the last one is like early September. Writing sexual stuff really makes me uncomfortable, so like, don't expect more of it? The only reason the September story exists is because it's fuckin' _hilarious_. Anyway, Sunday is your healthy dose of Sad Angsty Bing! See ya then!
> 
> ( _Hey look I'm finally fucking remembering to add my Tumblr!_ doctordiscord123.tumblr.com)


End file.
